


A Little Too Awake

by 0WolfMoon0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cookies, Enough sugar to give you a cavity, F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance, cooking mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0WolfMoon0/pseuds/0WolfMoon0
Summary: Some nights, it is just hard to sleep. Lucky for Harry he has his wife and godson to create happy mayhem in the kitchen at two in the morning with. This is how a family is supposed to be.One-shot, feel-good story!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 26





	A Little Too Awake

Harry was having the most wonderful dream. In this dream, he was snuggled up with his wife of two years under the stars. They weren't talking, or kissing, or sleeping. They were just together, content. The dream was peaceful. He smiled in his sleep as he reached for his wife. She would be beside him.

But he didn't feel her there. That was odd. Then he smelled something burning.

He woke abruptly to the scent, picked up his glasses and wand, and glanced at the clock. It was two in the morning, and there was a burning smell in his home. Alarms went off in his head.

"Dammit," he grumbled as he leaped from his bed, chasing down the smell of burning. The scent made him feel like he was back in the war, despite knowing that the war had been over for years now.

Not only that, he worried about his family. Ginny hadn't been in bed beside him and they had Teddy for that week, giving his grandmother a break. He was ranking up in the Aurors pretty quickly. Was someone after his family? 

Teddy's room was the first he checked, and his panic mounted when he found it empty. A quick look at the bed showed that there was no struggle. If someone had taken his godson, they must have made sure that he was knocked out and couldn't alert him. But then, how did they get Ginny?

Of course, as the panic continued the burning smell got more distinct. Pacing the room, Harry took deep breaths to calm himself. While the deep breaths didn't really help, what did help was identifying the burning smell.

It wasn't the smell of burning wood or insulation. It wasn't the smell that plastic made when it burned. No, it smelt like burnt sugar. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, putting his wand in the waistband of his pants and following the scent to his favorite room in the house.

The kitchen.

As he got closer to the kitchen door, he saw light spilling from under it and heard voices from inside. "But Aunt Ginny, you said I could _have_ these ones!" complained the six-year-old Teddy Lupin.

Harry pushed the door open slightly, still concerned about the burning though he now knew the cause. Ginny, unlike her mother, was not much of a cook. She was a bit of a night owl, but it was early even for her and it was pretty much unheard of for her to be cooking.

Inside the kitchen, Teddy sat at the table. In Harry's opinion, the little boy was far too awake for the time of night. Standing by the stove, his wife, Ginny Potter, held a tray of what looked like muggle hockey pucks. Harry stifled a laugh.

"Uncle Harry!" shouted Teddy. Harry smiled at his godson. "Make Aunt Ginny give me the cookies!"

"That's what those are?" mused Harry, an amused grin plastered on his face. Ginny swatted his arm as he reached to pull one off the tray. "I'm not certain, but I _think_ they might be a little overdone."

"Oh hush, you!" chided Ginny. "They simply won't turn out correctly."

It was far too late, or too early depending on your point of view, to be making cookies. Harry, however, couldn't find it in himself to care. Yes, they should all be asleep, but it would be Sunday in the morning. Or was it Sunday already? Either way, neither of them had to work the next day and Harry refused to give up quality family time.

"Did you add a whole stick of butter?" he asked with a smirk.

"It said half a cup, silly!" she said with a 'no duh' look on her face. She then held up the glass she had, evidently, filled halfway with melted butter. Harry shook his head with a smile. 

"Half a cup _is_ a whole stick, love." He dipped his finger in the remaining dough and wiped it on Ginny's nose. "This is more like cake mix than a cookie."

Ginny blushed a deep shade of Weasley scarlet, which Teddy found this amusing and adjusted his appearance to match. The adults laughed at his antic.

Ginny then proceeded to sever the cookies one by one from the cookie sheet with a well-placed spell, grumbling at their non-cooperation. Still chuckling, Harry grabbed Ginny's cookie dough and brought it over to Teddy.

"Come on, squirt. I'll teach you how to make cookies," Harry said, setting the bowl in front of his godson. "Step one, you sit here and eat this horrible excuse for cookie dough while I get another baggie of cookie mix."

Teddy laughed and started spooning the dough into his mouth with his fingers. Ginny tried to look cross but failed miserably when she grinned at the sight. Her eyes fixed on her husband's bum as he rummaged in the cabinet for more mix.

"Don't be rude now, Mr. Potter," Ginny scolded lightly, tossing the cookie sheet into the sink with a clang and casting a quick charm to scrub off the burnt-on bits of cookie.

"Got it! Now, what was that Mrs. Potter? Something about how valiant I am to be such a help in the kitchen?" Harry asked jokingly, making Teddy laugh.

"Very chivalrous," Ginny replied, her voice filled with humor. "A true Gryffindor indeed." Harry's smile grew even wider.

"Alright Teddy, time for step two. You're gonna dump this whole baggie into that bowl. Can you do that for me?" Harry opened the mix and handed the bag of cookie mix to Teddy. The boy happily dumped in a clean, empty bowl Ginny had pulled out with vigor that only a six-year-old could muster.

"Good job, tyke! Now, you're gonna put this whole stick of butter in the bowl too. See how it's soft, but not liquid? That means it's good for cookies." Harry smirked as Ginny, passing behind him to put the now clean cookie sheet on top of the counter, lightly swatted him on the bum. After being together for seven years, she knew how to handle his teasing.

"While you're opening that stick, I'm going to crack this egg into here," Harry instructed, grateful his godson hadn't seen Ginny's tease. He did _not_ want to have to explain that one.

"Is there a little baby chicken in there?" Teddy asked curiously.

Ginny and Harry made eye contact warily, remembering the time Victoire asked the same question of Grandma Molly while cooking. They'd have to be careful that they explained it simply enough to not spark imagination, lest the egg contain a chick upon cracking it. Accidental magic was funny that way.

"No, Teddy. This is just something we use for cooking. Chickens make them for us, and they've got a shell because eggs are so messy. Nothing was ever living inside here," Harry replied cautiously.

"Okay!" replied Teddy, clearly content with this answer as he went about pulling the wrapping off the butter stick. "Victoire said they've got chickens in them, but she's still little so she must be wrong."

Harry and Ginny let out small laughs of relief, smiling over the head of their godson. Harry cracked the egg into the bowl as Teddy dropped the butter in.

"What's next?" Teddy asked happily, bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Next, I use this fancy muggle contraption called a mixer to make it into dough," said Ginny with a smile.

Their house in Godric's Hollow was fully equipped with everything the average muggle would need to get by without magic. And the stuff only malfunctioned once or twice per week thanks to some spells Hermione had put together. As Ginny mixed the dough, Teddy laughed as the dough went flying all over the kitchen. Harry quickly took the hand mixer from her and finished the job. While he worked, Teddy contently picked bits of dough off his pajamas and ate it.

"Did you spray the pan with non-stick spray?" Harry asked Ginny, already knowing she had forgotten that step. However, it was all in good fun, and teasing his wife was one of Harry's favorite pastimes. 

"Um… slipped my mind this time?" she said cheekily. 

Harry shook his head with a smile, walking over to the pantry to dig out the container. As he passed Ginny, he ruffled her hair affectionately. She stuck her tongue out in retaliation.

"What am I going to do with you, Mrs. Potter?" he chuckled.

"Hey, I did remember last time!" she defended. "Just not until after the cookies were out of the oven."

Harry, spray in hand, pretended to spray her before spraying the cookie sheets laid out on their tabletop.

"Alright, Teddy, almost there," said Harry, regaining the boy's attention as he nodded to continue. "Now we roll this dough into little balls and put it on the cookie sheet. Just like this." Harry demonstrated, and Teddy followed suit. The three of them balled the dough together, with Teddy managing to eat less than half of the dough he picked up.

Once all the dough was made into little balls, Harry put the cookie sheets in the oven and turned on the timer. "Teddy, we only cook them for nine minutes. But then they cool for two. So you can't eat them right away," he told the boy.

"Okay," Teddy yawned and stretched like a cat. He was fading fast. Before two minutes had passed on the timer, Teddy was dozing. Sharing a smile with Ginny, Harry picked up his godson and carried him to his bed. By the time they got there, the boy was already sound asleep. Tip-toeing out of the room, Harry returned to the kitchen and his wife.

"Now, are you going to tell me why you were up at this horrifically early hour making hockey pucks on cookie sheets?" Harry joked. Ginny was sitting at the table, drinking a glass of milk. Three minutes were left on the timer.

"I felt like cookies, so I got up to make cookies, and Teddy heard me," she explained simply. "And being Teddy, and being six, he wanted some."

Harry laughed. "He would eat cookies every meal if I let him," he joked. Ginny smiled.

"You're so good with him, Harry," she said softly. Harry's smile turned soft.

"So are you, Gin. I don't think anyone else would put up with him getting up for cookies in the middle of the night. Though, you usually don't like cookies, Ginny."

Ginny shrugged. "Craving them, I guess."

Harry groaned and suppressed a shudder. "It's not your time of the month again, is it? I might just have to hide with Teddy for the rest of the weekend on the training brooms…"

"Harry…" Ginny said warningly, trying to be serious.

"Ok, ok, serious business. I'm ready."

"Well, Harry, I'm-" Ginny started, but was cut off by the timer for the cookies. It startled her, but Harry swung around and took out the cookies with an oven mitt on his hand.

"Ok, no more interruptions. I swear, sometimes I'm better with Teddy than I am with you," Harry joked.

"Well, it's a good thing you're good with kids," said Ginny, a small smile playing at her lips. "Seeing as you're going to have one of your own in a few months."

Harry's mouth fell open as he processed what he had been told. It was 2:30 in the morning, and he was going to have a kid… He was going to be a dad… SWEET MERLIN, GINNY WAS PREGNANT!

Looking back and forth between his wife's eyes and her abdomen, Harry began sputtering incoherently. "That… Ginny, we're, you're, parents! Merlin's pants!" Ginny laughed at his confusion.

"No, Harry, we're not naming the baby 'Merlin,' for goodness sakes!" she said good-naturedly.

Gaining back his coherency slightly, Harry grinned like a madman. "Says the girl who named her brother's owl Pigwidgeon," he retorted before scooping her up in a hug. "We're going to be parents!"

"I know," she smiled just as widely.

"I love you, Ginny Potter," said Harry as he leaned over to kiss her lightly. A family was all he had ever wanted in his life, and here she was pregnant with their child. When they pulled back, both were smiling.

"I love you too, Harry."

As he pulled her into his arms, Harry figured they'd have to work out the logistics later on. For now, he was happy just to know that his family was growing ever bigger.

The cookies cooling on the counter were all but forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking some of my older stories from fanfiction.net, updating them, and posting them here! Leave Kudos and Comments if you enjoyed and thanks for taking the ride with me!
> 
> If you like this story, and want to see more from me, story updates are best found on my Tumblr - wolfmoonwrites. I am much more active on fanfiction.net because of my fandom associations and challenge forums over there.


End file.
